Losing Imagination
by xxRebelWinterxx
Summary: Book 2: Grace has found herself, The Guardians are her friends and Jack Frost maybe even more so. But happiness never lasts... Nothing lasts forever
1. Chapter 1

_**|Losing Imagination| **_

_**Book 2**_

Chapter 1

~ The Pros of being a Guardian~

Grace smiled wickedly as she saw Bunnymund walk into Grace's and Jacks trap. One more step and… YES. The room was full of fog Bunnymund was walking around calling for Grace and Jack scratching his head he couldn't see a thing. When he was on target Grace nudged the cold side of the winter spirit and he released a big glob of snow that covered the Pooka head to toe. They ran as there was a freezing pissed off 7 foot rabbit rage after them and they had a hard time running laughing as they were, and Grace being the only one able to see with ease through the fogy room at the pole gave Jack some trouble not being able to see and Grace had trouble not slipping of the frost accumulating on the floor so they were slipping sliding in hysterical laughter. Every time they were all at North's work shop Grace and Jack Banded together to pull a prank over on the Easter Bunny. Last time thou Bunnymund was able to grab Grace and throw her in the snow Jack had conveniently placed in Bunnymund's room everywhere and the Pooka got even throwing a harmless egg explosive at jack leaving him with a light green tint in his hair for a couple days. To say the least Jack was not impressed and wanted pay back it was an ongoing prank war.

"HEY WHEN I FIND YOU SNOWFLAKE AND YOUR LITTLE ACCOMPLICE I SWEAR!..."Grace and Jack didn't hear the rest as they went into another fit of laughing.

"Jack, Grace". North called from the center room where all the guardians except Bunny who was sent to find Jack and Grace there was something glowing it was a pedestal when they entered the room a glowing apparition of some sort and it was Grace her hand was on her hip holding her wand in the other with a crooked smile her hair down wind swept in the image.

"What is this?" Grace asked. Then Bunnymund stormed in shivering. Tooth allowed herself a small smile.

"Bunny." North warned.

"This isn't over mate." Bunny said with an evil glare at Jack who grinned at the Rabbit.

"What is this?" Grace asked again looking at the others confused. It has only been 2 months since Reapen's demise and Grace had accumulated a couple believers being more powerful than ever. Grace had been having some trouble with it as well.

"MIM has picked a new Guardian.. Grace" North gestured to her to come forward. "You have progressed so well and Manny believes you are ready."

"Ready for what being a Guardian, I don't know if I want this". Grace shrugged

"That was my reaction when I first was offered it". Jack laughed and sandy clapped him on the shoulder.

"But when you are one you are a protector of children like your sister for instance." Tooth said

"And you feel more powerful than ever." Jack commented.

"I can't handle the power I have now I don't know all my powers I just learned a month and a half ago how to completely use the fog ability to disappear."

"I hate that one." Bunnymund said crossing his furry arms with a huff. He was sour when He had finally caught Grace one time and she disappeared and he hit a wall.

"We will help you." Tooth said Sandy nodded and baby Tooth flew over to Grace and tugged on her t-shirt. They had become good friends after everything had happened.

"Well ok-ay" Grace said unsure. She was sort of afraid of the situation to be honest she didn't want more power. An annoying elf came over blowing a trumpet in Grace's ear she swat it away Jack laughed.

" will you Grace Grey vow to watch over the children of the earth to guard them with your live, their hopes, their wishes and their dreams for they all that we have, all that we are and all that we will ever be." North looked up at Grace

"Uh yeah i will," Grace said with a half-smile.

"Then congratulations Grace Grey for you are and forever more a Guardian!" North cheered so did the others Grace looked at them all they were so happy. "Come let us celebrate" North bellowed and they went to the main hall for a feast. Jack reached out and grabbed Grace's hand she looked down and blushed.

* * *

**Author note: Yes I have already started! I can't wait for this one it will be exciting my ideas are all written up on my white board and the new story has begun! Grace IS A GUARDIAN but she is unsure of her new status as a protector and how will the villains like this O_O WE SHALL SEE! Hope you enjoy... and sorry its short but this is just the beginning...**

**Review and Favorite if you enjoyed and I will write again soon...**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

~Confused~

2 months later…

"Where is Grace she is late for another meeting and where is Jack! He has never been not here. He has been late but never missed one meeting."… Tooth looked aggravated.

Grace had missed over 3 meetings in two months aka she had only been at 1 meeting since she had become a Guardian and that was the first meeting. She had grown distant like there was something troubling her, the other Guardians tried asking her but that only resulted in her getting annoyed and saying mind your own business.

"I'm sure Jack will show" North said and at that moment Jack flies in the room out of breath and looking a little battered falling onto the Easter bunny.

"Hey watch it yeah lil'show pony!" Bunnymund said throwing the boy off him.

"It wa-er gr" Jack took a gulp of air Tooth handed him a glass of water and jack excepting it grateful of the cold soothing water. The Guardians look at the disheveled spirit wide eyed.

"It was Grace." Jack said finally catching his breath looking at the Guardians.

"What was Grace?" Tooth asked. Sandy had a question mark over his head.

"I was late because I just finished giving the south pole some snow when I saw her."" He took another gulp of water. "It's odd because it is not her element and when she saw me she fled, she looked terrible like I was going to hurt her or vice versa." He looked over at bunny his expression concerned and Sandy's looked confused. "She also looked exhausted like she hadn't slept since we last saw her or since I last saw her". Jack lowered his head saddened. "She is so fast and quiet I couldn't catch her so that's why I was late…"

"Well then we have to find her mate and see what's wrong."

"I agree with Bunny let go. TO THE SLEIGH!" North bellowed in his brisk tone of voice.

"Darnnit" bunny shook his head he still hated being away from the ground.

"What's wrong Bunny afraid of heights." Jack teased.

"No, Just of falling…"

"Heh easy then! Don't fall." North smiled and Jack laughed so did Sandy giving Jack a high five.

* * *

No he saw me.. I gotta get outta here! Grace ran her feet flying quick moving. I can't hurt him I can't I gotta get away so I don't hurt Jack. I love him… She barreled over a cliff and hid among some odd ice formations there was one that had black spikes of ice in a tower straight up to the sky, it was creepy lookin. She saw Jack leaping over head then disappearing. She let out a deep breath.. Had she been holding her breath? Would make sense she was light headed now. Doesn't matter, what was she going to do? She can't go to the Guardians she might hurt them and her family? Same thing plus there was a stupid rule she couldn't see them. UH! Why does everything have to be so complicated? What did she do to deserve this! Oh yeah she became a Guardian… Ever since then her powers have been growing and growing and GROWING she had too many believers now. Jamie spread the word about her and now she was seen by kids everywhere. It was nice but seriously her powers grew too much. In her sleep she fogged a whole town and let out a creature formed of fogy mist, it caused multiple accidents. And a person even died… DIED! It was all her fault. Grace put her head in her hands. It was bad enough she was having reoccurring dreams of hurting the Guardians and her family but actually hurting someone. It was too much. So she ran. Yes ran to the South Pole so North wouldn't find her and so she could stay awake and not hurt anyone. Grace wished to stay unseen until this madness stopped but Jack saw her and ruined everything.

* * *

Pitch looked at the girl curled up into herself she was a Guardian now and he didn't like that. She was on the ice shelf of the South Pole where Jack and him had met up. But maybe he would have better luck with the girl. This would be perfect time to go to her she was broken and exhausted. Maybe he could drive her crazy to the limits of course and have her join him Pitch went up to Grace to Say "Hello".

* * *

Grace heard a hello and raised her head to see Pitch looking down at her pity in his eyes. Probably false. It WAS false. "What are you doing here?" Grace said standing walking away from Pitch her wand at the ready.

"Oh I'm just here to see you." Pitch smiled warmly.

"Just go away I want to be alone." It was a disavow moment for Pitch.

"Well no one should ever be alone they should have a friend nearby." Pitch said walking closer.

"Ha a friend you and you should keep your distance or you _will_ regret it." She said it in such a way Pitch knew she meant it.

"Oh but we have so much in common you and I and I want to apologize for how I treated you before, I would like to be friends with you Grace we could be good friend you see and I could help you and you could help me." Pitch said in an appealing voice slithering reminding Grace of the clutch of Reapen.

"Forget it spike leave me be." Grace said she sounded like her old self but deep inside she was out of control she was willing herself to hold back her powers and not. Not to fall asleep. Don't show weakness. But the bags under her eyes gave away the extent of her mental state.

* * *

She won't go for it just like the goody, goody Jack Frost. Well this is different she just needs some prodding after all she's not all good she's neutral mind and heart and soul I just have to change that…

* * *

"Ok my dear Grace but let me leave you a little parting gift you look so tired you could use a rest." Pitch smiled and formed black sand that flew towards Grace.

"NO!" Grace protested attempting to dodge the volley of dark grains of nightmares. She looked absolutely terrified and Pitch loved it. Grace was so strong and normally not afraid of anything but when she was she was the most potent source of fear ever. She tried but the Sand hit her and she was thrown against the black spiked ice formation asleep. Pitch left laughing manically hopefully the dream well nightmare he had crafted just for her would do the trick. Grace fell into blackness.

* * *

**Author note: I am excited so I updated again. My plan is to update every Saturday and I mite update early sometimes because I have some trips coming up so yeah. Grace is losing her marbles her powers are too strong and she is paranoid about hurting people and Pitch is after her well he wants he crazy to lose it . to cause fear. But she is hiding so that doesn't help him much so he wants the Guardians to find her and take her to... I CAN'T SAY crap. well you'll see well read it I suppose and sorry about all the time jumps XD. Thanx for all the private messages and review guys they are so sweet :)**

**Review and Favorite if you enjoyed and I will write again soon...**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

~Nightmares release Grey~

"Are you sure this is where you last saw her?" Bunnymund said. He was freezing his hide off out here. Bunny was thinking of his nice warm warren and how he would rather be there painting eggs for next year's Easter but nope, he was in the cold with a sprite who had the worst memory ever!

"Um yes.. no… maybe?" Jack said sheepishly scratching the back of his head.

"Oh I'm filled with confidence." Bunny said sarcastically.

"Stop it you two look." Tooth said.

"Easy for you to say you have feathers." Bunny said.

"And you have fur now shush I think I hear something." They all went silent. A second later they heard a whimper then a girl crying.

"Is that her." Tooth said.

"It must be." North said running towards the ice cliff. Then they saw a giant ice formation with Grace covered in snow and black sand crying out is fear and cringing.

"Oh mi gosh!" Tooth said flying down to Grace while North ran back with bunny to the sleigh to get down to her. Sandy and Jack followed Tooth her motherly self-kicking in she stroked Grace's cheek and shook her calling her name softly attempting to wake her. But she hadn't slept for weeks so she stayed in the comatose state.

"Pitch." Jack spat whirling around.

"You really think he would stick around?" Tooth said looking at Jack.

"He enjoys being close to fear." Jack stated.

North ran up to them. "What's wrong with Grace?" he asked.

"She has been given a nightmare." Tooth said looking up.

"How?" Bunny said trotting up to Grace's exhausted quivering form. Sandy did the age of Grace over his head. 17 just like Jack. They were frozen as children. Then they realized what Pitch had. They could be affected by Nightmares just like any other child, and the Guardians turned to Jack.

"We got to get you two out of here." North said worry in his eyes.

"Yeah you won't hear me complaining." Jack said lifting his arms in a nonchalant gesture. "Come on help me", Jack then said about to lift up Grace. Bunny just made a 'pfft' sound and lifted her up by himself and carried her over to the sleigh. "I could've done that." Jack said sourly. And he lifted off the ground and headed towards the pole.

North Tooth Sandy and Bunnymund all leaned in together. "You know what this means." North said grimly.

"Yes we have to watch them closely I watch the girl since Easter has just past. And Sandy watches Jack." Bunnymund said. Sandy nodded with a thumb up and they were off. North throwing a snow globe in the air Jack flying through it and then the sleigh.

* * *

"Don't you dare touch her!" Grace screamed. Reapen was a foot away from her younger sister holding a crooked knife.

"Whoss too sstops me… YouS! Ha yous aree weak yous won't ussse your powers you aress too afraid you'lls hurtss ssomeone." Reapen said inching closer to her little sister who was against the stone wall of a giant building that she recognized form somewhere.

"Gracie" J-Lynne called in tears.

"I'm here I'm here just close your eyes you'll be ok." Grace tugged at the binds that held her.

"Use your powers and you can save her." Pitches voice echoed around them.

"NO! I WON'T!" Grace screamed and Reapen raised his blade and stabbed downward."NOOO!" Grace screamed and used her powers she couldn't let her sister die not her she believed in her she trusted Grace her older sister she was suppose to protect her. She couldn't let her down. Fog rushed at Reapen but also at her sister. She had no control. Grace let out a plea and tried to tame the deluge but it was too late. It slammed ageist them with crushing weight. Strong enough to break every bone in both their bodies. Grace was released from her bonds that stayed her from her freedom but now that she was free she wanted to be tied up, to not hurt anyone any more, she felt she was the one that had been crushed looking at the crumpled bodies.

"You did this Grace. Its all your fault. All your own. But I can help you with this." Pitch's voice rang charming tempting. Grace had lost her family her friends all to her own doing she had killed innocent people and her own sister why?

The scene suddenly changed and she was at Tooth palace. She had only been there a couple times but now she didn't want to be there. Baby tooth saw her then chirped happily flying towards her then she fell to the ground dead. Life sucked from her the scene was foggy and misty creatures of her power loomed in the corners of the palace destroying the bright beautiful city. Grace saw her reflection in the gold on a wall. She was dark again the bad Grace. "I can prevent this Grace." There were other scenes of the warren. Sandy turning into rust North falling of his sleigh to his death but worst of all was the one with Jack. He had changed. He was lifeless cold as ice no personality, eyes wide frozen in fear. Fear of her and then she raised her wand transforming it into a long blade and.. and she…she.

* * *

They got Grace back to the Pole and put her in her room that North had given her. It was lavishly decorated Purple and grey walls with white trim and a queen sized bed with black and white bedding, on the opposite side of the room from the door were big open windows overlooking a big plain of snowy fields that went on forever. They placed Grace gently on the bed and Tooth admired the little trinket beside her bed on the one nightstand. It was a present that Jack had given her; It was a Snow globe like no other. Ice that would never melt with two ice figures holding hands one with a staff one with a wand and when you shook it. It became foggy and it snowed. It was beautiful craftsmanship and Grace marvelled at it for hours. Grace mumbled in her sleep and Sandy tried once again to give her a good dream but with no luck. He made a frown face with a tear over his head then showed them what she was dreaming. It was Grace tied they believed and her sister was there but so was Reapen.

"That can't be good." Bunnymund remarked.

"We have to wake her up." Tooth said looking at Jack.

"Maybe if I cool her down with an ice bath it would shock her out of it." Jack suggested.

"No that could make things worse she has to go through the nightmare completely she will not be harmed just frightened and mist an cooled is cause for stormy weather you don't want her to get sick." North said weary himself.

"Why? That is torture leaving her to deal with this she is a new spirit she is only 17 I'm 317 and I still have. have problems" Jack said pointing his staff at North tears in his ice blue eyes

"She is a spirit of Fog and moisture is that not correct Jack. And if moisture is frozen that will cause stormy weather she could be hurt and this is a custom nightmare it will not easily be drawn away all we can do is wait." North said gruffly trying to explain he was taken aback by Jack's outburst. "all we can do is wait." North said sitting in one of the chairs Bunnymund got from another room.

"Thats not good enough." Jack said leaping into the air and resting in dark corner on one of the many beams at North's place.

* * *

"no I won't" Grace said startling the 5 who had been waiting for a half hour. Her face was in a grimace and was sweating heavily. Jack placed a cool hand on her forehead.

"She will be fine." North repeated.

"No!" Grace said louder. And the Guardians looked at each other. A tidal wave of fog exploded the room the windows and door flew open and furniture and the guardians fell to the floor. The pulse didn't stop there thou. It shot down the hallway like a bullet destroying toys in the main hall and causing the Yetis to cry out and yell.

"CRUD!" Jack yelped and fell to the floor.

* * *

**Author note: Hey early I know but I am going on va-k for a week and I will let out 2 chapters early for the days i will miss :/ blah. Grace is having it rough but hopefully things will look up besides Grace isn't the only kid there... O_O Dun DUN DAAAAA! hint...hint ;) She needs help thou... Have a great week guys and next update will also be early on Friday :) since I'm leaving early Saturday mornin.**

**Review and Favorite if you enjoyed and I will write again soon...**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

~I want to go, but where~

The chaos after the wave was crazy North raced to fix and restore his shop to order. Tooth and Bunny were fixing furniture flipping it upright and Sandy was fighting the dream trying to stop it. After the outburst it was clear they had to do something to help.

"That was weird." Jack said looking at the damage. Clasping his throbbing head he walked to one side of Grace.

"Yes." Tooth nodded.

"What do yeah think Pitch is playing at he shouldn't be acting this way after losing so much power and what is with Grace." Bunnymund said flipping up a chair.

"I don't know Grace is new to this so easy picking maybe? Also her strength is a issue" Tooth said.

"Grace is as strong and more than us she is not easy picking." Jack said walking over to the other side of the bed. Strangely the gift Jack made was still standing unaffected like Grace meant to keep it from harm. Jack shook it off and picked up Grace's wand that fell on the floor and put it back in its place.

North came back and gave a vague description of the damage done then they went back to waiting this time for Sandy to do his work.

"How is it going"… North asked Sandy. Who shrugged and pressed his hands against Grace's forehead.

"Is anyone hurt North?" Tooth asked concerned about the blast.

"No some cuts and bruises but nothing we can't handle".

"That was strange, she used her powers while sleeping nothing like that has ever happened before with anyone. And why did she do it? That is the real question not how but why…" North commented.

Sandy: Not being able to talk is very irritating when I know the answer to what they are talking about is more irritating because I cannot tell them and they go on and on with their deliberations like I am not here. Sandy huffed and turned not being able to wake her he had tried everything he could but it was like she was stuck to the Nightmare.

"Sandy?" Jack asked…

Sandman walked/ floated over to the next room (North's study) and picked up a pen and paper then trotted back. He sat and wrote, Grace used her powers to save her sister in the nightmare. Pitch is trying to make her use her powers and she's afraid to use them because she has no control. In her dream she killed her sister… and right now what Grace is afraid of is hurting us. Sandy handed the note to North who read it aloud for all to hear.

"Thanks Sandy." Jack said understanding now. The others looked at Jack and he turned away facing the blown out window. North and Bunny were still troubled by what Jack said earlier and now by what Sandy said.

"She doesn't want us hurt so that why we haven't seen her in so long." Tooth said fluttering towards Grace and sitting on the bed beside her. Grace grimaced and Tooth called them over. "What if she uses her powers again." Tooth asked.

"She could destroy the entire work shop." North said with distaste. Grace made another face and shifted on the bed muttering what sounded like you bastard. Jack touched her arm and shook calling her name again. "NO!" Grace leaped out of the bed and fell to the floor leaving the Guardians shocked. Grace looked around at the startled faces her panic rising. She wanted to leave. But where?

"You ok Grace?" Jack asked stepping forward. Then she looked around the room it was her room and it was trashed. She was asleep. SHE HAD BEEN ASLEEP! Grace ruined the workshop while unconscious this was like Minden all over again.

"Is anyone hurt?" Grace crooked

"No everyone is fine. And so are you have a seat." North said kindly.

"no…" Grace said getting up and reaching to grab her wand. But Bunnymund bared the way. "Give it to me!" Grace had never been so violent she was normally so easy going and had a blow it off attitude but that was not now Grace could feel it again she was slipping she needed the power conduit that she could focus on not to hurt anyone not to hurt Jack. She looked at him panic in her eyes her dream replaying. "Give it now hurry!" Grace said the air beginning to fog up. Grace staggered forward her will trying to keep it at bay.

"Give it to her", North said quickly and the Pooka swiftly picked up the silver stick and tossed it at Grace who received it. She sat onto the floor her legs giving out muttering.

"You don't want to hurt them stop it before it's too late stop think of your family think of Jack and the rest of the Guardians. The air slowly cleared.

"MIM said she would have more power than all of us she needs help to control it." The Easter bunny said reminded once again of Reapen's words that she would hurt them.

"I have to leave that's what". Grace said running to the window. Jack grabbed her wrist. "Stop that." She pulled away and whirled around.

"We can make it stop Grace We all went through the same thing." Jack said hopeful

"Really you killed someone you hurt people in your sleep you are right now struggling not to explode!" Grace yelled shaking. Sandy floated to Grace. "Leave me be little man" I don't need this I need to stay away or you`ll all be hurt". Sandy put a hand on Grace`s shoulder and Sand flowed down her arm. "What are you doing!" the sand rushed around her and she let out a breath. she felt better more relaxed not on edge and she could think more clearly and hold on to herself but how long would it last.

"Thanks." Grace said sitting down on the floor. Jack sat next to her and she rested her head on his shoulder he blushed as well as any winter spirit could with the contact.

"I can't control this its too much." Grace stated letting her hair fall over her face talking into Jacks hoodie.

"We know. But Sandy and North can help." Tooth said with a smile.

Grace looked up. "Can you really?"

"Sandy just did help." North said with a smile.

"Yeah... did I do this?" Grace asked looking around eyes wide.

"Yes." Aster said honestly causing Grace's face to go hard.

* * *

**Author note: Have a great week guys I'll up date as soon as I can in a weeks time :) its early lol but my dog is sick :P and I gotta go to the vet with him tomorrow before my va-k. Thanks for the reviews and pms you are awesomely amazing guys...**

**Review and Favorite if you enjoyed and I will write again soon...**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

~Stroke with disaster~

1 week later…

Grace had been working with Sandy to control her wild power. But life moved on in the world. A version came to Jack in his sleep and he went to the pole afraid.

"Ah Jack what are you doing here the meeting isn't for another day." North inquired looking at the spirit who looked a bit distressed.

"North I have a problem I think… I had a bad dream." Jack said hesitantly.

"Was this a nightmare?" North said raising a bulky hand to stroke his beard.

"Yes." Jack admitted looking to the next room where Grace was sitting looking tired and confused over to them Sandy trying to get her attention. Grace nodded at Jack which was weird then turned back to Sandy.

"Pitch is just trying to get to you my boy if you are concerned about this why not sleep in your room here." North said then continued leaning forward. "Grace is better but worse in a way nightmares every night and Sandy can't control them the Yeti's are concerned for the safety of the pole and I am to I believe we may have to find Pitch and stop this madness." Jack looked back over to the room where they were practicing he had never needed that much attention to detail with his powers it was easier simple. Grace hadn't spared Jack a glance in that week and now she looked and nodded to him he had to see what it was about. Jack missed her.

"Let me talk to her for a bit North." Jack said and North shook his head.

"That may not be a-"

"I don't care." And Jack walked towards the room. North whispered to himself

'He never does what he's told doesn't he.' Then huffed and followed.

"Hey Grace how you doing." Jack said then Grace turned with a blank look on her face and she went pale.

"Jack leave now he wants you to be here." Grace said with a rush.

"No Grace, there just nightmares not real I had one last night and look I'm fine." Jack smiled Gesturing to himself and twirling like a goof. Grace's face went red now and she looked angry Jack frowned looking at her face studying it. Suddenly a echoing chuckle filled the room North Grabbed Jack and Sandy went in front of Grace who was shaking with furry.

"Pitch stop this!" North bellowed in his husky accented voice.

"Why would I, There is too much fun to be had isn't that right Grace and Jack." Pitches voice said from what sounded like out the window.

"I will never." Grace said angry yelling out random. Pitch addressed Grace.

"But you are a child you must do what you're told." Pitch said

"We will find you." Jack said hissing menacing. What is he talking about?

"By that you are ever so wrong frost. It is I, who will find you." The room was brighter and the evil airy presence dissipated. Jack turned to North.

"Will you let go of me?" Jack said annoyed North releasing the boy at once. Jack turned to face Grace a question on his lips.

"How did you know?" Grace turned away from the looks and curled into herself fighting the waves of power that were worse with Jack so close by.

"Leave Jack." She whispered harsh. Hurt Jack flew away not looking back. What evil is this? How could this be happening again…

* * *

In her dreams she is Pitch's slave in her dreams she is a child that does what she is told. In her dreams she is evil. Grace wakes up sweaty and tired more tired that she went to bed and walked down to the room that she was to practice in a happy place meant to keep her calm but never did it last for long when someone walks in when she sees someone even its hard to stay. Stay in focus.

"Hey shorty." Grace said with a hesitant half strained smile to the Sandman looking at her from the corner. A week had gone by this way, in which nothing had really helped. But she seemed better with Sandy working with her then the other Guardians. But it Grew worse when Jack had shown up and came to see her. This was bad she was being blackmailed by Pitch Black, and it was something she was scared for, yes for once she was since Jack and her family where threatened in her dreams, but she still denied him entry. Grace would not join him. all she would say in response to each threat was 'screw you' quote and he would be frustrated which gave Grace pleasure and he hurt her before she woke. But now he said this would happen. he gave Jack a night mare and said he would come, she would see. But how did they not hear Pitch talking to her! Giving Grace confused looks as she yelled at the voices. He said join me and the Guardians would be left alone unharmed of course Grace would say 'I will never' but what is the point if she would live being hurt. Jack had to go she would deal with this. This for sure this time would not have a happy ending. Grace would end it.

* * *

**Author note: Hey all missed writing and glad to continue. Its sad that Grace has to deal with so much but in the real life, kids are put under real stress too which I try to convey through my writing.P.S. sorry bout the time jumps XD. When I write I see the story like a movie and adjust it thus, but I am always excited to see the reactions of others it brings. I'm glad you have stayed with me through my tale and have enjoyed it. I had a wonderful vacation and my dog is healthier. thank-you guys :)**

**Review and Favorite if you enjoyed and I will write again soon...**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

~Intertwined fate~

MIM looked down at Grace which sadness he felt bad for what she is going through. She was meant to keep a balance between good and evil not the key to the success of either of them. He had to take care of this situation carefully. The stars yelled in his ears terrible things like destroy the girl. But he had other ideas this situation would get better he knew it.

* * *

"North are you ready?" Bunnymund said hefting his pack.

"Just a moment". North says scuffling around the room tinkering with odd objects and trinkets putting the in his sack. Then Tooth flew in the room and looked at them all ready for something.

"Where are you boys going if I may ask?" Tooth said crossing her arms. Bunnymund scratched his head acting nonchalantly.

"Uh well you see." North began

"We are going to find Pitch." Bunnymund said walking towards the exit.

"What do you mean we I want to come too, and what about Sandy, Grace and Jack!"

"You don't understand Grace is unstable and Sandy is watching her, Jack is well, we can't find him and we have to finish this."

"I'm coming to."

"No." Bunnymund said.

"Bunny she can come if she wants too let's not waste any more time." North interjected.

"Fine lets go." Bunnymund huffed.

* * *

**Author note: Sorry it's so short I'm working on something else. But the next one will be extra long**

**Review and Favorite if you enjoyed and I will write again soon…**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

~More confusing?~

"Are you sure the lair is here?" Tooth asked looking around for Pitch's original old lair.

"Yes Jack told me it was near Burgess and we saw Pitch being dragged away into the dark lair didn't we" Bunnymund said begrudgingly. He sniffed the air and his nose scrunched up at the smell of rot a decay. "Bleh oh it is defiantly here…"

"WELCOME!" A voice rang out from the forest causing the 3 guardians to raise their weapons. "What brings you here, but not all are here I see where is darrllingg Grace and the sandman and Jack of course." Pitch's voice called out from the trees.

"You have some nerve giving them nightmares Pitch!" Tooth said in her most venomous voice she could muster with her small frame.

"OOhhh tsk tsk you come to tell me to back off yet you left her alone not smart." Pitch said shadows roiling around them.

"What do you mean?" Tooth questioned and Pitch laughed.

"We are not afraid of you Pitch Black." North spat in his accented voice.

"Oh you should be, for by the time you try to attempt to stop her the deed will already be done you see."

"STOP SPEAKING IN RIDDLES!" Bunnymund shouted studying the dark forest gadgeing where to throw his boomerang to hit the dark spirit.

"FINE, Grace wants to kill me." Pitch said simply.

"What's so bad about that" North scoffed.

"Her mind doesn't know what reality is… so when she sees Jack he will looks like me and well yo know the rest by now." Pitch stated simply his eyes glowing from the dark.

Bunnymund roared with anger and bounded into the forest after the glowing eyes and what looked like Pitch's black spiky hair. Tooth took off after a look and nod with north, it was a unworded confirmation to find Jack . Then North followed Bunny into the forest chasing their foe.

* * *

"Jack!" Tooth called while flying over his lake. Eyes peering trying to catch a sign of the frost sprite. Jack looked up at Tooth he had just woken from a bad dream, and the bags under his eyes were very prominant. If they wanted him why not put up the northern lights. Curious not letting being sleep deprived stop him from finding out what was happening. Jack stood and with the help of the wind and his staff took off into the air. Calling out for the Tooth fairy. She turned and came back over to Jack with a relieved smile.

"What's happening Tooth? Why didn't you call me with the-" Tooth cut him off.

"Pitch changed Grace's idea of reality and she is confused that you are Pitch and she left the pole to kill you." Jack stared wide eyed not blinked then laughed, Tooth was concerned about the bags under his eyes 'was he going bonkers too?'.

"Yeah but he doesn't know that Grace and I can Break any hold over each other."

"I don't know Jack she's more powerful she will if not kill you hurt you."

"Sure sure where is she?" Jack said.

"We don't know but sure as fire she's coming to burn you." Jack just smiled his crooked smile and said he would get through to her no worries and flew down and sat on a tree Tooth stayig with him and they waited.

* * *

Man In Moon looked at Grace running propelling herself with her powers over lakes and rivers and thought this would solve their problems it may be bad for her but MIM must do what must be done.

"Grace Grey!" a voice from the sky made her stop. Grace was angry and wanted Pitch to die she didn't have time for this. "Stop!" MIM ordered as she sprinted again. And went to a full stop once again with a aggravated cry.

"WHAT do You want From me!" Grace bellowed at the sky.

"Grace I am taking away your powers and you will get them slowly back until you master them." The moon said looking down with pity.

"No I need them to kill Pitch." Grace said voice ringing with anger. Then a light struck her and her powers where gone in an instant.

"Your reality is confused because of Pitch and you cannot kill a spirit or the balance of the world will go astray." MIM said.

"But he's hurting us" Grace said with angry tears in her eyes.

"You will have power to stop it just stay with Jack and all will be well." The moon said as the light faded. Grace called out but with no use he was gone. She attempted to run but she was as fast as any normal human girl. So she walked… and walked and walked until she couldn't anymore.

* * *

**Author note: Hey all here is the next chapter sadly the stories are coming to an end but I have a new book idea that may come out soon. Ahh her powers are Gone! XD but I hope you like the twists, the story ends at chapter 14 :p but oh well all good things come to an end. Shout out to rats xp and the story Secrets go and check it out! It's awesome :)**

**Review and Favorite if you enjoyed and I will write again soon...**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

~Walking and waiting~

Grace's feet dragged as she walked her feet swollen and face cold from the breeze she had to be a thousand miles from any sort of inhabitants. And she couldn't call for help…

* * *

Jack and tooth sat by his lake waiting. And waiting and then North showed up on his sleigh, saying that Pitch had evaded their grasp once again and Bunnymund will send word if he finds a trail.

"It's been hours we have sat here." Tooth said.

"And I can hardly keep my eyes open", Jack said his lids half closing and Tooth hit him with a snow ball.

"HEY stop that, I was just blinking." Jack said annoyed.

"Well that is still closing your eyes and you shouldn't have not told us about you darn nightmares you shouldn't sleep until we stop them."

"It's not like their hurting me, plus I'm not afraid of Pitch" Jack scoffed. "Or anything he throws at me."

"You're afraid of Grace being hurt or us."

"Not even that because you are so strong now he can't harm you and Grace is under our protection she'll be fine." Jack said squeezing his staff tight, honestly unsure but being reassuring to the others.

"Jack my boy I think it's been a long time and we shouldn't wait any longer so let us go look for her." North said gesturing to the sleigh he had parked in the brush.

"Why do you think that is?" Tooth said looking into the forest like she would appear in a instant.

"I'll walk.." Jack said he was irritated with the others and wanted to be alone. Jack got up and began to walk off toward the direction of the pole he would surely bump into her on the way.

"We'll follow him from the sky." North said to Tooth and she nodded and flew into the air North scuffled towards his sleigh.

* * *

**Author note: Grr I'm lacking in my job :P well sorry for last week and this pitiful chapter but i got a job ! Yay :p -_- and have been super busy but i will update again Friday next week. and sorry again for the small chapter :'( *facepalm***

**Review and Favorite if you enjoyed and I will write again soon...:)**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

~Failure or success? uh we don't know yet~

The sun rose with a chill, it unable to warm the barren land, you could smell the fresh crisp air. The few trees were bare of leaves. Grace trekked up a small trail probably used by animals, she had been walking through the night tired she huffed then sat giving up. She was tired upset and was clearly not going to have the power to kill Pitch now, so why did she press on. It would be better if she turned back she contemplated. But she couldn't it would mean she was weak or worse a failure. Grace stood looking to the south determination flickering in her heart. And pressed on…

* * *

"It's getting colder" Bunnymund complained.

"Relax you have fur at least." Tooth muttered rubbing her arms.

"Jack looks like someone just died". North mentioned looking down at the teen shuffling his feet kicking a rock in front of him. His hood was up and one hand in a pocket other on his staff.

"He's going so slow we should split up I could go ahead." Tooth said

"No." Bunnymund said eyes like steal. "We're stronger together."

Sandy nodded he had arrived later on during the night but it was too dark to see anything and Grace didn't sleep so he couldn't sense her. It took a while to explain that to the others with his silent speech but eventually got the message across.

"Hey what's that!?" Tooth wailed looking at the sun rising "Is it her?"

* * *

With a burst of speed Grace ran up the hill she saw the sleigh and strength flowed through her over whelming the weariness in her limbs. She called out her throat dry and not able to get much volume but she still yelled.

"HEY! I'M OVER HERE!" Grace breathed deeply then shouted again. "IT'S ME, GRACE, HELLOOO!" she had to be a good 200 feet away now. Flailing her arms her wand glinting in the light. Grace smiled as it seemed Tooth noticed her. Tooth flew down somewhere she couldn't see. Where is she going? And the sleigh landed. Expecting a hug from North she braced herself he did it as a greeting a lot and it was A LOT. But instead North Grabbed both her arms and pulled them behind her causing her to drop her wand. "Hey!? What the ."

"Sandy should knock her out she can escape easily with her power". Bunnymund said with a rush and Sand formed a sand ball.

"What no.." Grace said wheezing from her sprint she ran as fast as a normal human girl now and was tired like one two. She basically ran/walked 2-3 marathons and couldn't hurt a fly. "The MiM took all my powers away.", She huffed again "That's why," gasp. "I am so slow now …"Pant, she looked up with sad eyes at the others but she felt also relieved she didn't feel out of control. "He will give them back slowly so I can… concur them." Grace said going slightly limp in North's large arms. She drained all her strength with that quarry.

"Should we believe this?" Bunnymund said. Sandy gave a nod and the golden dust disappeared into thin air.

"She has never lied before…"North contemplated and they took in her tired withered form. "But we'll keep this for safe keeping". North let Grace go and she fell to her knees utterly spent but trying to look stronger then she was. North picked up her wand putting it in an inner pocket of his large red coat. Grace didn't protest. But then Tooth came out from behind some trees, Grace smiled but it was not long lived. Pitch followed her and was carrying what looked like Jacks staff. He Grinned at her when he spotted her and she stood shakily but her face fierce.

"Pitch." She spat.

"No." Pitch said with a slight frown which confused her but she was not to be placated. She stepped forward knowing what she would do. He stole the staff from Jack and now was fooling the others with some malicious power it wasn't going to stop her she would get it away from him destroy him pulverize him. It didn't matter that she was tired weak and powerless she would fight until she was dead if she had too. He probably hurt Jack or was keeping him captive; if she could she would free him. Bunnymund grabbed her waist and subdued her.

"That's not Pitch its Jack." He said.

"NO ITS NOT!" She yelled.

"Pitch is tricking you he want you to think Jack is him so you would kill Jack."

"No it is him!" she pointed "who is tricking you, That's PITCH!" In reality Jack Frost stood looking at the girl he loved seeing the wild eye in her look. She resonated hate. She looked like she would pass out from all the energy she was burning struggling in Bunny's fuzzy arms to try and harm him. "IT'S ALL AN ACT DON'T FALL FOR IT!" Her voice broke and a sob broke through her strong act. Bright happy teasing and silly Grace was gone. The one he loved.

"Let her go." Jack said

"But Jack." Tooth said.

"Just do it."

"That wouldn't be wise mate, she'll try to kill you." Bunnymund said with a clear expression of pity directed to Jack and Grace.

"Trust me…" North nodded and Bunnymund let the teary girl go. She was confused but walked forward. Maybe she thought tears running down her face. Just maybe, She hated looking venerable she always tried to be strong and never cry but now she was broken.

"Jack." Grace said. "What do I call you."

"Jackie…" Bunnymund smirked.

"What are my siblings names."

"May, J-Lynne and Darius." Jack said non hesitantly. Grace nodded Looking back at the others who had hopeful expressions. Then Back at Pitch… Who lunged forward just like Jack had to save her once before and kissed her. Grace's eyes widened.

* * *

**Author note: DUN DUN DUN! CLIFF HANGER XD (don't hate me). Have a great weekend everyone, I hope you liked this chapter! I was excited for this one ;P and sadly I have to wrap it up in the final 5 chapters after this sorry I'm glad I had this journey. And I hope you are too.**

**Review and Favorite if you enjoyed and I will write again soon…**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

~Done with this~

Grace gasped and staggered back. Bunnymund who was close to her caught her. "Jack", she breathed the person before her a blur in between two people a mash of good and bad like her.

Jack smiled his tired eyes sparkling and said "I told you so." to the others smiled as well but Grace was still dazed looking around dreamily.

"MiM took her powers away" North told Jack. Sandy saw her expression and threw some sand at Grace. and Jack took her from bunny. then carried her over to the sleigh she was almost as light as him but he carried her easily. "Its time", said North as he nodded to Sandy, Tooth and Bunnymund.

"Bout time mate" bunny said rolling his eyes a sort of mask from the concern, then they all looked over at the two teens they've grown so fond of.

"Lets go".

* * *

Grace woke when they arrived at Jack's lake and she just stared at Jack with a befuddled look. But convinced it was Jack... probably. Jack walked around the frosty lake and looked into the woods and headed in the direction of the broken bed frame with North and Sandy the others staying behind. The moon was out early which was odd for this time of day it was 5 o'clock and it was judgement for good to kill evil for good. MiM made the final decision but it may have consequences. they reached the clearing and.

"Well this will work perfectly."

Jack turned. "What the?"

* * *

**Author note: Ugh terrible i haven't written in a while and its so short don't hate me XD :/ worst 2 weeks of my life thou.. but the story must go on. I will go back to Fridays/Saturdays. :) the end is near.**

**Review and Favorite if you enjoyed and I will write again soon... **


End file.
